Las alas de un amor prohibido
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: —He de avisarles que él quiere a Sakura como esposa. Sólo para él.• Sasuke bajó la mirada mientras tomaba su katana. La amaba, la amaba más que nada. Pero ahora la perdió. Ha perdido a Sakura Haruno. ¿SasuSaku? Hora de sufrir, Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

Título: Las alas de un amor prohibido.

.

Summary: "He de avisarles que _él_ quiere a Sakura como su esposa. La quiere para _él_; sólo para _él_" • Sasuke bajó la mirada mientras tomaba su katana. La amaba, la amaba más que nada. Pero ahora la perdió. Ha perdido a Sakura Haruno.

.

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Crossover (Mnemosyne no Musume-tachi)

.

Disclaimer: MNMT & Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de sus respectivos autores. Pero éste fic sí. Así que queda prohibido la reproducción total o parcial del mismo **(oh, ¡me he sentido un libro!)**. Digan NO al plagio.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Prólogo_

_._

_By:_

_HirotoKiyama13_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

—Ah, en verdad es lindo despertar y ver la luz del sol otra vez.

Un guapo pelirrubio, que aparentaba unos 25 de edad, salía de entre las rocas, con algo de tierra sobre su vestimenta, y con sus ojos anaranjados, brillosos, que mostraban cansancio y ansiedad. Tanto tiempo bajo tierra.

Su nombre es _Eipos_. Dios, ángel y guardián del _Yggradasil_. Recién acabo su batalla contra una inmortal pequeña de cabello y ojos lilas, Mimi. Era amiga de la ya muerta Rin. Esa chica de cabellos lilas le había causado problemas, pero no tantos como la tipa de lentes. Habían pasado ya 10 años después de la muerte de Rin, y Mimi aún le guardaba rencor.

Por un instante, recordó cómo ganó aquélla batalla. Y recordó la de segundos atrás. No mató a la pequeña joven porque sabía que era eso lo que quería. _Morir_. Ah, estaba tan estresado.

—Te tardaste demasiado, Eipos. Pensé por un momento que tu inmortalidad se había ido a la mierda—Habló una voz burlona a las espaldas del ángel.

El ojinaranja entrecerró los ojos y alzó su mano maestralmente, en modo de indiferencia. Era Laura, que al final resultó ser su hermana. Siempre vestida de _rojo_, cabello _rojo_, despeinado, corto y con los ojos tirándole a un café _rojizo_; y, claro, su voz burlona, sarcástica y su sonrisa brillante, retorcida y sádica no podía faltar.

—Deja de molestarlo, Laura. La pelea fue dura—Habló un tercer pulmón.

—¡Tsk! ¡Daisuke! —Gritó Laura algo exasperada—, ¿Qué puede hacer una patética niña con apenas 100 años de inmortalidad? Creo que Eipos se está haciendo viejo o algo—continuó hablando la pelirroja—. Esa pelea no debió de durar más de 5 minutos.

Daisuke Okimura, el mayordomo de la familia, era un hombre alto, de unos 2 metros, con cabello café, lacio, largo, y sus ojos de un color rojizo, debido al tiempo en que había recibido las esporas. Su voz era como un conjunto de guitarras eléctricas a todo dar. Grave y ronca.

—Muy orgullosa y ególatra, Laura.

—Mayordomo de mierda.

—Me lo dice la que jamás mató a la señorita Rin en la primera ocasión.

—¡Oye! —Gritó Laura algo sonrojada—Los mayordomos de ahora, pierden el respeto. Y, para que sepas, Rin no _era_ ninguna señorita.

Eipos, que se mantenía al margen de la situación, se estresó. Hizo ademán de que se callaran, y ellos inmediatamente obedecieron. Era un hombre de temer. Invencible.

—¿Ahora qué, amo? — La pelirroja, al escuchar eso, hizo una cómica mirada al observar al pelicafé. Él **sí **que era **bipolar**. Lanzó un bufido al aire y espero la respuesta. Sabía lo que Eipos quería ahora. Pero sólo tenía que escucharlo de sus labios y, aunque estaba de espaldas a ellos, sospechaba que sonreía retorcidamente.

—A buscar a mi _futura esposa_, Daisuke.

Alzó la vista. Era hora de saber de _Konoha_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Eipos :F<em>

_¿SasuSaku? Quién sabe, quizás sí, quizás no. Éste fic fue el primero que publiqué en , así que he decidido corregirlo. De hecho mi fic ni siquiera tendría prólogo, pero debido a que el capítulo 4 aún está en proceso y al dos le falta por corregir, he decidido dividirlo. Mis lectoras de me han pedido que suba el fic, así que dije "¿Por qué no?" & aquí está._

_Espero y les agrade._

_El viernes, espero y pueda actualizar los demás._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. AVISO

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras amantes del SasuSaku?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, demasiado, ¿no? Bueno, a lo que vengo. Este **AVISO**—como dice o dirá el título—, lo dejo aquí por una razón.

Como se darán cuenta, en estos momentos de mi vida AMO el yaoi. Con toda mi alma. Veo yaoi hasta en la sopa, por supuesto, y eso cambió desde principios de este año, a mediados de febrero por aquí, todo gracias al magnífico manga/anime que es Kuroshitsuji. Como ven, mi inspiración hacia las parejas hetero han caído excesivamente bajo, hasta un punto en que decidí ya no escribir nada sobre el SasuSaku—y eso fue mucho antes de que me gustara el yaoi.

A lo que voy, es a lo siguiente.

Naruto es de los _POCOS_ animes en donde nunca podré ver/leer/escuchar yaoi. ¿La razón?, quién sabe; pero me imagino que es por el laaaargo tiempo en el que estuve 'metida' en el mundo del SasuSaku. Ahora bien, desde hace tiempo, como unas tres semanillas atrás, me puse a retomar el trauma. Es decir, leer fics SasuSaku. Ahí me di cuenta de que ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, y que no podía dejarlo así como así.

Escribo de cosas de asesinato, escribo de sentimientos tristes, de animales, de yaoi, así que me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

Y así fue. Ahora regresaré en un futuro próximo—como en una semana más, que es cuando finalizo la preparatoria de una manera completa y segura.

Sólo que hay un pequeño—GRAN—problema. La cuenta esta, _HirotoKiyama13_, será **ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE** para el yaoi. Sí, señores. Los fics SasuSaku que tengo bajo ese pseudónimo serán borrados y sólo quedarán los fics yaoi que estén ahí.

Eso sí, crearé una nueva cuenta. De hecho, más bien, ya la creé. Si quieren seguir leyendo—comenzando con un fic que traigo en mente—, búsquenme con el pseudónimo '**EHurricaneUchiha**'. Ahí sí, solamente fics SasuSaku o de temática heterosexual.

Si quieren quitarme de alertas en la cuenta de HK13 y seguir leyéndome en EHU, adelante, no les diré nada. De hecho, estaría eternamente agradecida si al igual que yo leen yaoi y SasuSaku a la vez—que es normalmente lo que yo hago, tomando en cuenta de que el SasuSaku es la única pareja hetero que sigo aún.

Los fics que estén descontinuados, les pido en verdad una disculpa. Los borraré, sí, pero las copias están guardas aquí en la memoria, así que si la inspiración y la idea principal en sí llega a resurgir, los seguiré a fondo, juntos con los de temática yaoi :D.

Sin más, me despido.

De antemano les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron, me seguirán, y a los que lean este mensaje.

¿Qué más, qué más?

¡Ah, sí! Que anden bien, saludos y besos… ¡Y arriba el SasuSaku!

¡Se les quiere~~!

PD. Dudas y comentarios, en review por favor.


End file.
